Bloomington
by Nalore1
Summary: Santana cumple su mayoría de edad y decide estudiar en una universidad alejada de casa. A sus primera semanas de clases una maestra empieza a seducirla y establece una relación con ella. Todo parece estar bien pero su pasado vuelve y tendrá que decidir si el amor o lo que un día amo.
1. Chapter 1

Era tarde, sin embargo el sol todavía se encontraba en el cielo a pesar que faltaban pocas horas para anochecer. En la habitación me encontraba, preparando mis maletas para irme de casa. Ya había cumplido 18 años y mis metas para un buen futuro no estaban en este pequeño pueblo. Había tomado la sabia decisión de estudiar en otro estado angustiando a mi madre ya que no la vería tan eventualmente.

Santana Lopez es mi nombre y nací para triunfar. Cuando era mas pequeña había hecho un show acerca de naves espaciales algo parecido a "star wars" y eso había sido mi desgracias ya que todo el mundo que me conocía era por ese show, nadie quería conocer a Santana, solo querían conocer a la chica de las naves.

Ahí se encontraba en la oficina del director de la universidad, "Sr. Heacht" era lo único que podía leer mientras aquel hombre revisaba con mucho cuidado los papeles que le había entregado hace algunos minutos, su cara mostraba satisfacción, mas le valía, me había esforzado haciendo esos papeles. El viejo seguía leyendo y leyendo yo ya estaba aburrida observando toda la habitación buscando un objeto que me entretuviera, me percate que había una revista de mi antiguo programa a un lado de mi.

Todo perfecto, espero que no tengas inconvenientes con los horarios y pronto vendrá una chica que te dirá donde está tu habitación – dijo aquel viejo hombre sacándome de mis pensamientos

Ok – respondí sin ninguna emoción viendo como volvía a escribir no se qué cosas en los papeles. La puerta se abrió de repente y entro una maestra, era alta, rubia sus ojos eran un azul penetrante y sus labios rosa. Dijo un par de cosas al viejo hombre pero no pude entender que eran, solo la miraba y vi como sus ojos se posaron en los míos, me regalo una leve sonrisa a la cual respondí y luego se fue. Mis ojos siguieron en la puerta hasta que el viejo volvió a hablar y dirigiéndose a mí me entrego los papeles.

Aquí está todo espero que este lugar sea de tu agrado – respondí con una sonrisa – Por cierto, tengo que decirte esto, mi esposa y yo amábamos tu show, nunca nos perdíamos un episodio.

Es muy agradable escuchar eso, gracias profesor – y diciendo esto me fui, eso ya había pasado hace varios años y la gente seguía con lo del show, me encontré con la chica de las habitaciones y con cara sorprendida (seria al verme) me condujo a mi habitación.

Esta es tu habitación, tienes un lugar para poner tus cosas bastante amplio, lo que es grandioso. Si tienes problemas con el teléfono házmelo saber, ya que es un poco molesto algunas veces. También tienes tu propio baño, lo que es…. Un poco… especial – le regalaba una sonrisa fingida en todo lo que decía pero ella parecía no notarlo.

He escuchado que es difícil comenzar desde cero sin conocer a nadie en estos lados – me dijo con cara de lastima

Si eso he escuchado – era un poco rara además de que se quedaba mirándome sin decir nada, espero que todos los estudiantes no sean de la misma manera, cuando salió por la puerta vi la gloria y fui directo a cerrarla, no la quería de vuelta en mi habitación.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888**

Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de socializar pero no lo necesitaba de todos modos, el profesor daba su clase y explicaba que tendríamos dos exámenes, uno interno y el final, pero nadie le prestaba la debida atención, todos los alumnos salían del aula mientras él decía que haría grupos de estudios. No lo tomaban en cuenta haciendo que se pusiera nervioso y tartamudearan las últimas oraciones.

Les recomiendo los grupos de estudios gente... emm gracias – fue lo último que le escuche decir mientras recogía mis cosas viendo que era la última persona que quedaba en el aula. Le regale una sonrisa y salí del salón directo a mi clase de historia. Igual de aburrida pero aquí si estaban más pendiente del profesor igual que yo.

Acabada la clase fui a lavar mi ropa, a pesar de que no tenía mucha porque había empezado esa semana quería tener todo limpio y en orden. Nunca había usado una lavadora no entendía como prenderla, use detergente de mas y solo podía ver las expresiones de indignación las otras personas que se encontraban haciendo la misma tarea que yo.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888**

San cariño. Tal vez estés ocupada pero solo quería saber cómo estabas, tienes el mismo número?... te extraño y de verdad que….- presione el botón de borrar antes de que siguiera, mi madre se preocupa demasiado ya debería darse cuenta que soy adulta y puedo cuidarme sola.

Salí de mi habitación y me inscribe en el grupo de estudio, tal vez por ese medio empezare a conocer personas. Llegue al salón y se encontraban cuatro personas, dos chicas y dos chicos.

Este es el grupo de estudio? – dije sabiendo que era una pregunta boba.

Si. – respondió una simpática rubia que me dedico una muy amplia sonrisa

Estoy tarde?

No, toma asiento – respondió de nuevo la rubia – soy Quinn un placer

Soy Santana

Si lo sabemos – respondió un asiático y solo le dedique una sonrisa.

Tina – dice una chica asiática mientras extiende su mano – bueno iremos a una concurso en un mes, te gustaría unirte?

Claro – respondí recibiendo una hoja de lo que tendría que estudiar

Será fácil, a menos que Morris te ponga a deletrear palabra por palabra – dice tina mientras hace unas muecas muy raras

Quien es Morris? – pregunte pensando que sería una maestra vieja y gruñona

Él una rubia alta, en sus clases suele ser muy ruda – claro la maestra que entro a la oficina cuando estaba con el viejo.

Ella duerme con sus estudiantes y cuando la universidad se enteran ellos simplemente desaparecen, una vez encontraron un cadáver en la parte de atrás de su camioneta – dijo un rubio con una boca un poco grande

Sam ellos no mueren, simplemente se van de esta universidad – responde Quinn

Ella ha intentado seducirte – le pregunte a Sam

Escuche que los chicos no son su especialidad, y escuche que está en un programa de protección para testigos porque estuvo presente en un asesinato – respondió tina con cara de disgusto

Yo escuche que es un vampiro – dice el asiático que estaba a mi lado

Chicos podemos continuar con el estudio? – dijo Quinn.

Supe que uno de los que grabo contigo es gay es verdad? – dijo es asiático – soy un fan y quiero saber. Otra vez con el tema del show

Si es tan importante para ti, porque no se lo preguntas – respondí de mala gana mientras me metía en mis libros

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888**

¿Pero te hirieron? ¿Se burlaron de ti? – pregunta mi madre desde el otro lado del teléfono

No, no es eso. Es como si no hubiera nada más que hablar sino del show

Ellos no te conocen todavía cariño.

Pero yo tampoco los conozco, eso no significa que no podamos tener una conversación normal.

Bueno yo todavía no entiendo porque tuviste que ir a una universidad al otro lado del país, sabes que aquí hay buenas universidades y no tendrías el mismo problema

¿Qué problema?- respondí dudosa

Las personas siendo curiosas contigo, sabes nunca pudiste manejar eso muy bien.

No estás ayudando mama – y me lance a mi cama con ganas de trancar la llamada

Oh Santana no juegues a ser la víctima, tu quisiste irte y pasarla mal en donde estas.

¿Crees que todo mejor?

Oh me tengo que ir. Te llamo mañana besos

Mama mañana no podre…. – me había colgado, no era muy buena madre que digamos.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888**

Mi siguiente clase estaba por comenzar y antes de entrar me quede fuera del salón recostada de la pared, viendo como los que ya estaban en el salón se comportaban un poco inmaduros para estar en la universidad.

Me disponía a entrar cuando de reojo vi a una alta rubia que venía con un montón de libros, era una torre que casi sobrepasaba su altura, no podía abrir la puerta a la que se dirigía y ninguna persona se dignaba en ayudarla. Cuando la observe mejor era la profesora Morris, de la que habían estado hablando en el grupo de estudio y con la cual di unas miradas en la oficina principal. Ayudarla o no ayudarla, ahí está el dilema.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888**

**Hola chiic s aquí el inicio de mi nueva historia... es de la película Bloomington quede flechadaaa con esa peliculaaa *_* si les gusto me avisan. Los que ya vieron la pelicula he quitado y agregado algunas cosas asi que no me griten :( hehehe saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

Déjame ayudarte – dije mientras le quitaba la mitad de sus libros

Gracias – dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba los libros en una mesa igual que yo

Es divertido darles clase a muchos alumnos y que ninguno haya sido capaz de ayudarme – dijo la rubia

¿Qué es esto? – le dije mientras veía un objeto

Es uno de los reproductores que usaban en… 1940

Genial. ¿Donde lo conseguiste? – pregunte sabiendo que no era fácil encontrar maquinas como esta

Lo robe – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa

Ok – respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa – tengo que ir a clase

Diviértete – dijo mientras miraba a la puerta y luego a mí, sin ocultar su gran sonrisa, seria por verme nerviosa al tenerla tan cerca

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888**

Hey ¿irán a la reunión el jueves? – pregunta tina mientras me siento, la clase no había empezado.

Tenemos que ir – respondió Quinn y un portazo hizo que todo el salón quedara en total silencio, mientras entraba Morris su cara estaba seria haciendo que el salón quedara petrificado. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y escribió Morris en el pizarrón.

Ese es mi apellido, su profesor tuvo una emergencia y me llamaron. ¿Alguien me dice que vieron la clase pasada? – nadie hablo, el salón le tenía emm ¿miedo?... su mirada se clavo en Quinn quien tartamudeaba lo que habíamos visto la clase pasada y sus nervios hicieron que se le cayeran sus libros. Un chico respondió y pudimos seguir con la clase.

¿Estás bien? – pregunta tina mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de Quinn

Solo unos estúpidos temblores – respondió Quinn mientras Tina y yo reíamos de ella.

**8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

Jueves había llegado y nos encontrábamos en la reunión que había dicho Tina. Había muchas personas a la cuales no conocía, en realidad no conocía a nadie solo a mis amigas.

No tienes fiestas como estas en Hollywood – dijo Quinn

Ni idea no asistí a ninguna – respondí viendo mi vaso – Hey mira quien está aquí – dije mientras miraba a donde se encontraban varios maestros.

¿Quién? – oh no, porque tiene que ser tan aterradora – dijo Quinn mientras veíamos a Morris hablando con el viejo director que me atendió el primer día.

Debe ser tan raro hablar con ella – dijo Tina

Yo hable con ella el otro día – respondí

¿De verdad? – Dice Quinn – y ¿estás bien? – no te hizo daño.

No, ningún daño – respondí mientras reía. Mi miraba se había posado en Morris, estaba vestida de traje negro que se apegaba a su cuerpo. Nuestras miradas se juntaron y sin darme cuenta Quinn y tina ya no estaban a mi lado. Morris estaba sola así que decidí ir a hablarle, mis pasos eran cortos y ella me observaba en cada uno que daba, estaba cerca cuando una señora mayor la agarro y empezó a hablarle. Me detuve y me aleje pensando ¿qué demonios iba a decirle cuando me acercara?

Sonreí y agradecí que esa señora la hubiese agarrado, tina y Quinn no volvían y ya me está aburriendo, empecé a mirar a todos lados y vi como una pareja me veía de arriba abajo y se hablaban como en secreto, seguro se preguntaban si era la chica de show. Me fui de ese lugar, que me miraran era incomodo y que hablaran así mas.

¿Por qué te escondes aquí? – dijo Morris sorprendiéndome ya que no esperaba a nadie y el lugar era un poco lejos de la fiesta ¿me estaba espiando?

No lo estaba. – respondí mientras me miraba en sus ojos azules.

Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente – dijo mientras extendía su mano – soy Heather Morris.

Santana Lopez – dije mientras tomaba su mano y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Ah sí, la chica famosa

Tú también eres famosa por lo que he oído – respondí

¿Qué has oído? – me pregunto sin quitarme la mirada de encima

Cosas de mis amigos.

Cosas de tus amigos… ¿Qué dicen? – dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi

Que debo mantenerme alejada de ti – respondo un poco nerviosa por su proximidad.

Bueno… deberías de escuchar lo que te dicen – dice mientras se acerca más a mí, le regalo una sonrisa y ella hace lo mismo acercando su mano y poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Mi miraba pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios y usando su mano en mi cabeza de impulso, me beso. Fue corto pero delicioso como nuestros labios regalaban caricias a los de la otra.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunto al separarnos

Si – fue lo único que respondí viendo como se mordía su labio inferior anhelando que pudiéramos ir más lejos

¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – dijo Heather

¿Qué?, no – respondí exaltada

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

Su casa era grande y bien amueblada. Vi como se dirigía a la cocina y me presentaba al hombre de la casa, su perro ethan. Dejo sus llaves en la mesa y extendió su mano a mí.

Ven conmigo – dijo mientras tome su mano y subimos las escaleras a su habitación. Su cama era gigante y estaba muy bien arreglada, me puse a una esquina viendo como se quitaba su chaqueta y me veía de lejos.

Al rato se acerco a mí y sus manos fueron a los botones de mi chaqueta quitando uno por uno sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que hacia esto pero apenas la estaba conociendo y ya me iba a meter en su cama con ella.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto

Si – respondí mientras soltaba su agarre y me acostaba en la cama. Me miro de pie un rato y luego subió su cuerpo arriba del mío mientras acercaba su cara a la mía.

¿Has hecho esto antes? – pregunto

Sí, eso creo, pero no puedo decir con quien, está en la televisión ahora – respondí

Oh entiendo…. ¿te quieres ir? – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos, ella estaba segura de lo que hacía y a pesar de mi mirada de terror le dije que no, ya estaba aquí no daría marcha atrás.

Bueno hazme saber si te quieres ir – respondió con una sonrisa mientras su cara se acercaba a la mía – Ok ahora cierra tus ojos – y así lo hice, su voz sonaba muy sexy y sentí como sus labios chocaron con los míos repentinamente. Empezamos en un baile casi gemelo. Sus manos empezaron a viajar por todo mi cuerpo y las mías se posicionaron en su espalda proporcionándole unas suaves caricias. Sus manos se detuvieron en el cierre de mi pantalón haciendo que mi nerviosismo fuera notorio. Detuvo el beso y me dio una caricia en la cara.

¿Te importa si duermo a tu lado? – me pregunto

No – respondí un poco nerviosa, era una persona tranquila vio que no estaba preparada y se detuvo. O tal vez no le gusta perder el tiempo con tontas. Se acostó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi cara acariciándola mientras me veía con dulzura. No podía permitir que pensara que era una cobarde así que me levante y me acosté arriba de su cuerpo amarre mi cabello a una cola de caballo para que no interfiriera.

¿Qué hago ahora? – le pregunte mientras me perdía en sus ojos azules.

¿Qué quieres hacer? – respondió con otra pregunta

No lo sé – dije sin vacilar viendo como me regalaba una sonrisa

¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto y no respondí solo la mire a los ojos, y creo que eso fue un sí – pues no lo tengas – me dijo y atrajo mi cara a la suya uniendo nuestros labios de nuevo. Era un beso suave y pausado haciendo que mis nervios fueran desapareciendo poco a poco. Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi camisa acariciando con su uñas mi espalda y clavándolas de vez en cuando. El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más profundo con roses de lengua de vez en cuando, sentí como empezó a jalar mi camisa para quitarla y solo me deje llevar porque aunque no la conociera muy bien, confiaba en ella.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888**

La luz ilumino la habitación haciendo que recordara que no pase la noche en la universidad, ella estaba dormida, solo podía ver su espalda desnuda y escuchar su calmada respiración. Me levante con sumo cuidado y empecé a vestirme sin hacer ruido no quería despertarla. Ya cuando estaba lista puse a su lado un conejo de peluche y salí de la casa.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888**

**_aquí_**_** lo prometido el otro cap... tranquilos mi no he descuidado mi otro fanfic ya viene la actualizacion. Como se darán cuenta en este fic es de Santana y Heather... Los combine algo raro pero me gusto xD ya que no le veia el "brittany" a la caliente profesora.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aqui el capitulo sorry por la tardanza pero ya empece las clases u.u igual no la descuidare :D Gracias por sus comentarios y algunas personas me dijeron que la cambiara un poco lo intentare, aunque me resulta dificil cambiar las cosas.**_

Me encontraba estudiando en uno de los parques de la gran universidad. Este tema un poco difícil y no ayudaba mucho que mi mente estuviera distraída en lo que había pasado ya hace algunas noches. No me podía concentrar y darle golpes con el lápiz a mi libro no ayudaba. Agarre mi celular y marque su número, no tuve que esperar mucho, es mas respondió casi de inmediato.

¿Hola? – respondieron en la otra línea y tranque la llamada inmediatamente. No sé porque había llamado, ni siquiera tenía planeado que decirle. Guarde mi celular y volví al libro, pero a los pocos minutos este sonó.

¿Hola? – respondí

Santana – pregunto una dulce voz

Heather… hola

¿Me acabaste de llamar? – pregunto con un tono gracioso

Si, como supiste que era yo – respondí

Eres la única en este lugar que no ha cambiado el código de su celular – claro era una pregunta muy boba la que había hecho. – ¿como estas? – me pregunto

Bien

Me alegro, pensé que estabas molesta, ya que te transformaste en un conejo de peluche – reí con lo que dijo

No, lo siento es que no quería que te despertaras por nada – le dije

Oh, ok… ¿quieres venir a la casa más tarde? ¿A cenar o algo? – Me pregunto, estaba un poco impresionada así que me quede callada un buen rato angustiando a Heather haciéndola hablar de nuevo – no lo tienes que hacer si no quieres.

No, si quiero.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888**

Toque su gran puerta, me entro un escalofrió volver a entrar a esa casa recordando todo detalle de lo que había pasado la otra noche. Un "está abierto" se escucho a lo lejos y entre a la gran casa.

¿Todos los profesores tienen casas así? – pregunte

Probablemente no – respondió regalándome una sonrisa - ¿quieres algo de beber?

Claro – respondí aunque no bebo… - ¿Cómo sabes que bebo?

No lo sabía. Estoy solo adivinando – dijo mientras se sienta junto a mí y empieza tratar de adivinar cosas de mi vida, era tierna ver como intentaba y fallaba.

¿Dónde estudiaste antes de la universidad? – pregunto

En un lugar de california tal vez no lo conozcas – respondí

Estuve en california, dime como se llama – pregunto de nuevo

Ok estudie en casa, intente en una escuela pero no funciono. – nos quedamos un poco en silencio

Las escuelas ya pasaron de moda – dijo regalándome una sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír a mí. Su mano fue a mi oreja de nuevo acariciando esa zona y poniéndome algo nerviosa. Algo me decía que era su lugar favorito

Siempre luces tan asustada cuando acaricio tu oreja – dijo con una sonrisa – desearía que no fuera así

¿De verdad? – respondí con una sonrisa mientras veía sus ojos

Nada va a pasarnos – respondió mientras agarraba mi mano y le regalaba unas caricias

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte

No lo sé – respondió

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888**

Cada día eran más frecuentes las visitas a su casa, ya sea para estudiar para comer, o para otro tipo de cosas. La cuestión era que ya no me incomodaba, su compañía era agradable y de verdad estaba empezando a sentir un cierto aprecio por Heather. Un día estábamos viendo una película, otro día sentadas en su sofá con su perro y así cambiaban las cosas.

Estaba de camino a mi habitación y la vi en un salón, me hizo unas señas con la mano para que entrara y para mi sorpresa el salón estaba vacío. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura y pegaron a su cuerpo besando mis labios con furia. La lleve hasta el escritorio y la subí en el haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazaran en mi cintura. Esto era un tanto excitante sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo has posarse sobre mi trasero apréndalo con furia. Solté una leve risa igual que ella y luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca mientras bajaba el cierre de mis pantalones.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888**

Hey Santana que ha pasado contigo no has ido al grupo de estudio – me dijo Quinn mientras me la encontré por los pasillos

Es que he tenido unos exámenes de ingles sorpresa, y bueno ando estudiando aparte, pero los veré pronto ok – dije mientras seguía mi camino, había olvidado el grupo, Heather ocupaba todo mi horario cuando no estaba en la universidad.

Me reuniré con mis padres en unos días – dije mientras picaba una zanahoria

¿Los extrañas? – pregunto Heather

No. – respondí inmediatamente. Quería a mi madre pero no siempre habíamos tenidos una relación ejemplar. A veces era muy loca o no se daba cuenta que lo que había logrado eran cosas buenas.

Bueno tal vez ellos te extrañen a ti – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con un plato de espinacas.

Si, encuentro eso un poco imposible – y diciendo esto corte la zanahoria de manera ruda y salvaje

Creo que deberíamos cambiar – dijo mientras agarraba mi cintura y me cambio de posición con ella.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

La casa de los amigos de mi madre estaba igual que siempre. Era pequeña acogedora y no todos ellos me caían bien. Empezamos a comer ellos hablaban y yo solo observaba y reía con comentarios que ni al caso.

¿Dónde está tu nave espacial? – me pregunto el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi madre

Oh, ya no la tengo – respondí regalándole una sonrisa

¿Pero como llegaste aquí? – pregunto de nuevo, no sé si decir que era adorable o molesto

Baby no la molestes, ella está comiendo – le dice la madre mientras él se va a jugar.

Santana, que estás haciendo estos días ¿otro show? – pregunto el padre del niño

No, solo la universidad – respondí fastidiada sabia a donde iba a llegar esto

Santana está en la universidad aquí mismo – respondió mi madre

Pues yo creo que deberías empezar de nuevo con ese show, mi esposa y yo no nos lo perdíamos por nada – respondió

Crecen tan rápido, ¿qué edad tenias cuando empezaste el show? – pregunto otra de las amigas de mi madre que ni había notado su presencia.

12 – responde mi madre

En realidad tenía 11 – respondí a mi madre, que parecía por algún motivo no conocer mi vida

Tenías 12 cuando empezó la temporada

Pero tenía 11 cuando grabamos el primer capítulo – respondí con ironía

Ni siquiera salió al aire – respondió mi madre – si sabes a lo que me refiero.

En realidad, no se a que te refieres. – Respondí – ¿siquiera has visto algún episodio? – un incomodo silencio invadió la pequeña habitación, mi madre se levanto y me dijo para terminar la conversación afuera. Salimos a un lago que quedaba cerca y cuando me voltee para enfrentarla me abofeteo.

No te atrevas a irrespetarme enfrenté de mis amigos de nuevo – dijo mientras mi mano fue a mi cara, sentía un gran dolor pero no iba a llorar en su cara

¿Por qué tienes miedo de que destruya tu reputación de "madre del año"?

Crees que todas las cosas de tu pequeño show me hace una mejor madre – dijo gritándome mientras le daba la espalda

No fue un pequeño show – respondí mientras le daba la cara - ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que he hecho algo bueno en mi vida?

Claro que lo hago… pero que ¿quieres que sea parte de tu grupo de fans?... las cosas fueron difíciles antes, la gente molestándote un montón de publicistas, no te podía llevar ni a un restaurante sin que nos molestaran. No respondía mi mirada se encontraba en el lago, lo que decía no era mentira pero quiere tratar de justificarse recordando el pasado.

No te tienes que quedar si no lo deseas – y diciendo esto se fue dejándome con mis pensamientos, no quería quedarme, y ella era la que me había traído, tampoco le pediría que me llevara de vuelta a la universidad, así que solo pensé en una persona.

Llego en pocos minutos y apenas la vi no pude evitar correr a sus brazos y echarme a llorar, su abrazo me alivio y empezó a acariciar mi cabello mientras soltaba unas palabras para sentirme mejor. Heather beso mi cabeza y dijo que me subiera al auto para regresar a la escuela. Subí a él y pegue mi cara contra el frió vidrio, viendo por última vez la casa en la cual había estado hace unos minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegamos a la universidad cambie mi ropa y me espero para irnos a su casa, todo era un total silencio que me parecía cómodo y apreciaba que Heather no me preguntara ni intentara alegrarme. Al llegar fuimos a la cocina, metió una comida al horno y se recostó de la nevera, solo la veía y sin querer una sonrisa salió de mi rostro.

Tengo una confesión que hacerte – me dijo Heather mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde yo me encontraba. – Vi unos episodios de tu show hace unas noches – me pareció divertido y solo gire mi cabeza mientras la miraba - lo sé, lo sé, lo siento pero quería ver de que trataban.

¿Y qué opinas? – respondí mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Unmm bueno – dijo mientras desviaba mi mirada

Los odiaste – dije mientras le daba la espalda y la veía caminar hasta tenerme de frente de nuevo y agarrar mis piernas

No. Claro que no, tu estuviste grandiosa, eras adorable, te veías muy feliz– dice mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Gracias, si, me encanto trabajar en ese show – dije mientras apretaba sus manos y la veía a los ojos – pero tarde o temprano se tenía que acabar.- el horno dio un molesto pitico que significaba que la comida ya estaba lista haciendo que Heather me diera un rápido beso y fuera a buscarlas. Al comer fue un momento entretenido, dejamos de lado el show y hablamos de nosotras. Era interesante conocer la vida de una maestra, no era fácil y mas con la reputación que tenia.

Luego de comer fuimos a su sala, tenía una gran chimenea que no tardo en encender, lleno dos copas de vino y nos sentamos frente a ella, me regalo una sonrisa antes de mirar a la chimenea y la devolví sin vacilar.

¿Crees que volverás alguna vez? – me pregunto haciendo cambiar mi vista de la chimenea a ella.

¿A actuar? No lo sé, no soy tan tierna como era hace diez años – respondí mientras bebía un sorbo de vino

Pues ten cuidado, las palabras que te hacían decir en ese show. ¿Qué clase de personas dice esas cosas?

Bueno cada niño súper genio dice cosas como esas

¿Sí? Debe ser que no conozco a ninguno – dijo mientras se reía de mí y sorbía un poco de vino rojo que tenía su copa

Toda clase de palabras que la confundían espesaron a salir de mi boca mientras me acercaba a su cuello, le doy un beso aspirando su olor y hago un camino hacia sus labios los que no tardo en besa, ella se ríe mientras me besa y posa su mano en mi cabello. Vuelvo a su cuello y continúo susurrando esas raras palabras que ni me acordaba que todavía sabía.

¿Quién invento esas palabras? – dice mientras acomoda todo su cuerpo en la alfombra

No se – digo – nunca pregunto

Es sexy – su mano agarra mi cuello mientras nos volvemos a besar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Heather está sobre mi sonriendo.

Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces – digo colocando mis manos en su caderas. Se ríe y pega su cuerpo contra el mío besando mi cuello y haciendo más difícil la tarea de respirar con normalidad.

¿Qué otras palabras te hacían decir? – me pregunta mientras besa mi cuello y jala de mi camisa, respondo otro montón de palabras que a mi parecer la pone más caliente. Ya sin camisa tiene libre mi pecho y mi torso haciendo que sus labios besen cada parte de ellos y viendo con dificultad como no detiene su marcha hacia abajo.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888**

¿Cómo pudiste obtener esa calificación Sam? – dice Tina al rubio de boca grande que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

Soy muy listo, ¿Cómo te fue a ti Santana? – Dice mientras me arrebata el papel de las manos – oh demonios ¿cómo obtuviste una A en la materia de Morris?

Santana es muy lista, todos lo sabemos – dice Quinn a lo cual le regalo una sonrisa

Pues felicitaciones – dice Sam mientras me da una palmadita en la espalda

Si muy lista – susurra Tina mientras Quinn le da una mirada en desaprobación

¿Qué quieres decir? – le digo

Solo digo que es genial que trabajes como nosotros aunque no tengas que hacerlo.

¿Por qué no tengo que hacerlo? – pregunto de nuevo y analizando la expresión de Tina creo que piensa que soy una idiota

Porque ya tienes una carrera, no es como si tuvieras que buscar un trabajo o algo por el estilo cuando crezcas

¿Por qué no creces tu? No conoces nada de ella – dice san en mi defensa

Solo digo – dice Tina, esta conversación ya me estaba aburriendo así que puse de pie y empecé a guardar mis cosas.

¿Te tienes que ir? – pregunta Quinn su cara muestra tristeza y no entiendo porque

Si olvide algo, nos vemos luego – y eso fue todo antes de salir huyendo de ese salón, que pasaba con Tina estaba celosa de mi carrera, o uso esa como excusa para saber algo que yo no.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888**

La esponja en su mano restregaba mi espalda, su baño era más cómodo que el de la universidad y que estuviera conmigo mientras me daba un baño era tierno, por lo menos para mí sí lo era.

¿Qué edad tenias?... cuando ellos murieron – pregunte

15 – responde mientras sigue restregando la esponja en mi espalda

¿Qué edad tenia tu hermano?

16

¿Y te enteraste que ocurrió?

Seguro unas fallas del motor – responde un poco triste – por supuesto que eso me ha hecho agarrarle miedo a volar en aviones. Aunque lo haría si tuviera, solo, que no me agrada.

Se pilotear – le digo viendo como cara su cara en asombro – contrataron a un piloto en el show y este nos enseño y volamos en una avioneta por nuestra propia cuenta.

Mmm chica inteligente – dice mientras se sienta un poco más alejada de la bañera, le lanzo un poco de agua con espuma haciéndola reír y limpiarse.

¿Es verdad que encontraron el cuerpo de un estudiante en la parte trasera de tu camioneta?- le pregunto con una mirada intrigante

¿Es eso lo que están diciendo ahora de mí? – Responde con incredulidad mientras muevo mi cabeza arriba y abajo respondiendo su pregunta – ¿Qué más dicen?

Que estas en un programa de protección para testigos y que Oh… - bajo el volumen mientras digo estas palabras – que eres un vampiro

Woau de lo que uno se entera. – dice mientras me sonríe – sabias que el director fue el padrino de mi padre en su boda

¿De verdad?

Si, hasta creo que tengo una fotografía de él.

Es por eso que no tienes miedo de ser echada del colegio – pregunto

Si, y claro porque soy un vampiro – dice mientras sonríe haciendo que dos huecos se asomen por sus mejillas

Heather…

¿Sí?

¿Qué paso con los demás estudiantes que estuvieron contigo? – pregunto

No sé, se fueron – responde ella sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Crees que soy diferente?

¿Me creerías si te dijera que si? – no respondí, solo la mire sin decir nada mientras se acercaba y besaba mis labios, luego salió del baño, tal vez para darme la privacidad para cambiarme. No sabía que pensar de ella, como habría sido su relación con los otros estudiantes. ¿Me quería a mí? ¿O solo estaba jugando conmigo? Termine de arreglarme y baje a toda prisa olvidando el tema, le daría más tiempo ya que yo también lo necesitaba para ver que estaba pasando con mis sentimientos.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo y pronto el siguiente 3 cualquier comentario espero sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi :D besitos nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba lista, en la sala de la casa de Heather con lápiz y papel en manos, estaba a punto de recibir unas clases privadas con ella de maestra. Se había vestido hasta para la ocasión, su perro se acostó a un lado de mí en el sofá y la clase empezó.

Sus labios empezaron a andar y explicándome cada cosa me daba cuenta de lo culta que era Heather, iba de un lado a otro explicando y explicando mientras anotaba todo lo que salía. Tenía que hacer un importante trabajo que mostrara varios puntos de vista que ella me estaba enseñando.

Un día estaba en la universidad, otro en su casa pero siempre tenía en mente una y otra vez cada una de sus palabras.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888**

Aquí esta – digo mientras coloco dos hojas en la mesa de la biblioteca donde ella se encontraba, no sé por qué no busque antes en este lugar, sabiendo que sería callado y nunca hay nadie.

Me regala una sonrisa y lo empieza a leer mientras las palabras ¨Bien¨ y ¨muy bien¨ salen de sus labios

Es un buen comienzo – me dijo mientras estiraba la mano para devolverme el papel - checa el último párrafo creo que lo puedes alargar mas si describes las emociones.

Ok – digo mientras le doy una ojeada a mi papel y nos quedamos en silencio cada una en sus propios ¨trabajos¨ por así decirlo.

Hey Heather

¿Sí?

¿De qué trata tu artículo?

Cosas aburridas

¿Qué clase de cosas aburridas? – pregunto llamando su atención

Bueno, es basado en una teoría que será muy difícil de explicarte – dice

Ponme a prueba – digo mientras nos miramos un largo rato, se podía ver claramente que estaba pensando en no decirme su teoría, o tal vez aplicarla conmigo.

Ven, siéntate en la mesa-

¿Para qué? – respondo un poco extrañada

Para enseñarte y probar mi teoría – dice mientras me sonríe y señala a la mesa. Sin pensarlo me levanto de la silla y me siento arriba de la mesa, su cuerpo se acerca al mío y su mano recoge un mechón de cabello suelto y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja, algo me dice que ama hacer eso.

¿Siempre eres tan callada cuando tienes sexo? – pregunta mientras se acerca más a mí, miro a los lados a ver si esta algún alumno, pero la biblioteca esta vacía

¿Es eso un problema? – pregunto mientras mi cara muestra confusión

No – responde mientras se acerca más a mi – solo quería comprobar, eso es todo. Así que mi teoría se basa en que si eres callada cuando no tienes que serlo, veamos si puedes serlo cuando necesariamente necesitas estarlo. – y diciendo esto puso sus manos en el botón de mi pantalón

¿Estás loca? Digo mientras de un manotazo hice que se alejaran sus manos pero rápidamente agarro mis dos muñecas y las aprisiono contra la mesa

Solo cálmate, toma un respiro – y justo cuando iba a detenerla su mano entro por mis pantalones penetrándome con un dedo, no pude casi ni moverme porque me sentía a punto de gritar, sus labios fueron a mi cuello mientras yo apretaba mis dientes y solté un ligero gemido, sus labios fueron a mi oreja diciéndome que mantuviera la voz baja pero era un tanto imposible. Heather empezó a dar besos húmedos mientras movía su dedo en mi ser haciendo que perdiera prácticamente la postura. Un sonido nos saco del juego haciendo que su mano volviera afuera y mirar asustadas a un lugar donde no había nada, tal vez había sido un ruido en el pasillo.

Listo, estuviste bien – dijo mientras me daba un meso en la mejilla

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

Era su cumpleaños y me extrañaba que nadie estuviera aquí con ella, la abrace y le di un beso para felicitarla a lo que ella se vio como agradecida y sus ojos derrapaban amor. Una pequeña torta de chocolate fue lo que pude comprar y con tres velitas encendidas fuimos a la mesa, sin vacilar las soplo y empezó a picar el pastel.

¿Pediste un deseo? – pregunte

Claro que lo hice

¿Qué pediste?

No puedo decirte – dice mientras picaba el pastel para repartirnos unas porciones de igual tamaño

Bueno prepárate porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¿Otra? – pregunta mientras le da un manotazo a mi mano que esta pellizcando la torta cada vez que puede

Si pero esta es una sorpresa secreta que está en un lugar súper secreto y puede que te vuelva medio loquita.

¿Lo haces por lo de la librería?

Claro que no – digo mientras saco un antifaz de mi bolsillo – oh y tendrás que usar esto

¿Por qué? – dice mostrando ¿miedo?

Porque si sabes la locación del lugar secreto puede que te vaya muy mal – y mi rostro fue lo último que vio antes de que su vista se nublara por el negro y cómodo antifaz.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

Las puertas se abrieron y la acerque hasta unos centímetros de su otra sorpresa, podía ver la gran sonrisa que tenia, pero esta se fue desvaneciendo mientras quitaba el antifaz.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el gran Jet su miedo se hizo notar, sabía que era algo a lo que temía pero quería ayudarla a que eso desapareciera.

Haremos una comprobación de que todo esté bien, te enseñare – dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba al frente del avión.

Aquí encontramos la primera por así decirlo aspas que se moverán una y otra vez así como un ventilador, podemos ver que no hay ninguna ardilla muerta en el así que ¿chequeado? – digo mientras la veo

¿Ardillas muertas enserio?

¿De todo lo que dije eso fue lo único que se te grabo? , y si esos animales son muy pequeños y no sabemos cuando están en ese lugar, entonces arrancamos y bueno adiós ardilla.

Si bueno entonces creo que si esta chequeado.

Luego de eso avanzamos a las alas, tomaba su mano de vez en cuanto y la hacía tocar cada parte de la gran máquina de metal, su miedo no se iba y era normal, un trauma que podía ser eliminado. Dimos la vuelta a todo el Jet tocando y enseñándole cada parte y cómo funcionaba todo.

Ya que todo está listo y chequeado ¿nos podemos ir? – dice mientras me agarra la mano y me jala hacia la salida

Espera no hemos revisado lo de adentro, y poco a poco aunque estando un poco insegura la adentre a la cabina, su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel y lo que me daban eran ganas de abrazarla y nunca soltarla. Di la vuelta al Jet y entre a la cabina del piloto, coloque unos grandes audífonos en sus oídos y luego en los míos.

¿Lista? – le pregunto

¿Para qué?

Para tu primera lección de vuelo

¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – me dice yo solo puedo asentir y morder mi labio, su cara no mostraba seguridad así que agarre su mano y deposite un suave beso en ella para que supiera que estaba en mis cuidados, tenía que confiar en mí

Ok

¿Sí?... ok – lo único que podía escuchar era "ok" salir de su boca, no estaba lista pero igual quería intentar cambiar el fantasma de su pasado, sus ojos se conectaron a los míos y cuando todo estaba listo le regale una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo. Todo listo y el motor empezó a rugir las aspas a rodar y solo tenía que presionar un botón para andar, le di una última mirada mientras lo hacía y el Jet arranco.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras apretaba mi mano con tan fuerza que me dejaría algunas marcas, pero no me importaba, este momento solo trataba de ella. Nos elevamos cada vez mas y pude ver como sus ojos se fueron abriendo, su cara paso de preocupada y asustada a una feliz y sorprendida, su vista no se despegaba de la ventana riendo de cómo las personas, las casas y los autos parecían hormigas, de vez en cuando me regalaba una sonrisa y yo la respondía feliz de saber que había hecho esto con ella… No de que había hecho esto por ella.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888**

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, o no, tuve un sueño hermoso, éramos ella y yo, Heather me veía con amor sus manos pasaban por mi rostro y se detenían en mis labios mientras ella se mordía los suyos, un te amo salió de su boca seguido de otro, no podía hablar o tal vez no quería hacerlo, pero se sintió tan real, se escucho tan real que no se si pueda encontrar diferencia entre la realidad y el sueño.

**aqui el capitulo espero les haya gustadoooo :D saludos**


End file.
